For example, in conventional irrigation or irrigating operations, the watering of the land is effected such that primarily a trench is dug in the ground, then the water supply pipes are installed in the trench and finally the trench is filled up with the soil or earth. As for the installation of cables (e.g. for supply of electricity, for telecommunication) a propulsion method is used. However, such conventional methods have not achieved satisfying results heretofore. For example, the methods involve hard labor of the workers and have suffered an extremely poor efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method which can easily and readily install lines, pipes or cables underground irrespective of the purpose and the size thereof.